A Day At the Pool
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Candace is working a shift as a lifeguard with Jeremy at the local pool. How can something like this go wrong? Plenty when her brothers come with their friends for recreational swimming. One shot.


Chao- It's fun working as a lifeguard.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own the show Phineas and Ferb!**

**Summary: Candace is working a shift as a lifeguard with Jeremy at the local pool. How can something like this go wrong? Plenty when her brothers come with their friends for recreational swimming. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to rid the city of propane grills. Will Perry be able to stop him? One shot.**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

**A Day At the Pool**

For the past week, mornings have been quiet in the Flynn-Fletcher house. Lawrence continued to do his job and Candace was able to stay home and relax, but Linda had signed up the boys to take a dive class with Isabella. They were signed up for the last dive class that was available in the morning. The class was only thirty minutes long but it took about ten minutes to get to and from the pool; not to mention adding the sun screen and washing off the chlorine.

"I can't believe tomorrow is our last day of dive class!" noted Phineas out loud to the family as they sat and ate dinner.

"There was so much to learn and I can't believe how good we have gotten." the boy with red hair said, "The class is even more fun having friends in the same lesson. And I like our instructor; she's nice."

"Didn't your instructor say that she wasn't going to be there for the last class?" asked Linda.

"Yeah, so she told us we would have a different instructor while she attended a wedding." continued Phineas, "I just find it strange that it happens to be someone we know,"

"It must be a small world," mumbled Candace as she gulped down her drink.

"It's Jeremy Johnson." Phineas informed his sister. Candace immediately spat out her drink all over her empty plate, "WHAT?"

"But we already knows that Jeremy is a lifeguard." remarked Phineas.

"I know that!" Candace said, "I just didn't know that he was a W.S.I."

"What's a W.S.I.?" asked Phineas.

"Water Safety Instructor." explain Candace as she took her seat, "They're the ones who teach the little kids how to swim and dive."

"I thought Jeremy was working at the beach?" inquired Lawrence.

"No, that was just a shift that open up for the both of us." Candace continued, "Like me, Jeremy is an On Call lifeguard. We only work shifts that people need covered."

"Being a lifeguard might be fun," Phineas began, "But then you would spend all your time in a hot chair with the sun beating down on you and not get a chance to go in the water and have fun."

"Why do you think YOU can have all the fun of being in the water?" remarked Candace.

Just then the phone rang and Linda went to answer it, "Candace, it's for you."

"Who is it?" asked the teen as she placed her dishes in the sink.

"It's Jeremy Johnson." Linda said. The young adult immediately dashed towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked the other line.

"Hey, Candace," greeted Jeremy, "I called because I'm working a shift that needed to be covered but the pool manager is requesting one more person to work tomorrow morning for guarding lessons and the afternoon for recreational swim. Do you think you can work that?"

"Of course!" agreed Candace.

Xxx

The next morning, the young teen was getting ready for her second shift of the summer.

"This time, I won't freak out if something happens." the young teen told herself thinking back to her shift at the beach.

Candace arrived at the pool with Linda dropping her off. The pool belong to the local high school but was open during the summer. There were many parents and children from different ages waiting to be let in. As Candace walked into the main office, she walked up to the cashier and told the cashier she was here as an on call lifeguard.

"Hey, Candace," welcomed Jeremy, "Glad you were able to come."

"Hi, Jeremy," Candace greeted back.

"Hello, Candace," welcome a man with short blonde hair and a small beard, "My name is Chase and I'm the assistant manager of this pool. We're glad someone was able to cover the shift so our originally schedule guard could attend her friend's wedding."

"I'm glad to be working a shift!" said Candace.

"I'm glad we finally have another girl lifeguard." remarked a female lifeguard as she came from the pool side finishing setting up.

"All right everyone," started the assistant manager, "We just finished setting up for morning lessons. There are families waiting to be let inside so I need two guards up!"

One girl lifeguard and Candace volunteered.

There were five sets of lessons and each set contained five classes. There were classes for really young babies and their parents, classes for very young children who were inexperienced in water, classes for children who were a bit more advance, a dive class, and a water aerobics class for the teens and parents.

The first four sets went by smoothly. Being outdoors wasn't blazing hot and there wasn't much to be watched. The only thing that could be heard were little kids laughing and a lifeguard occasionally ordering, "WALK!"

The last set of lessons for that morning finally came. All the guards came out of the main office and called out their classes.

"Level A!"

"Level B!"

"Level 3!"

"Intro to Dive!" called out Jeremy.

Up to him came ten children with six of them being Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Django and Isabella.

"Ok, everyone," began Jeremy, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jeremy Johnson and I'm substituting for this last dive class."

"Hi, Jeremy!" greeted Phineas.

"So the instructor told me for everyone to review their earlier dives and if we have time to do a cannon ball contest." the male instructor informed. All the children cheered.

The kids in the class lined up in a single row and started off with a simple pencil dive then moved on to basic dives. Phineas climbed up the ladder, walked towards the edge of the board, turned around, took three steps back, turned around again, took two steps forward, did one bounce and then dove into the water. The young boy splashed into the water, resurfaced, and swam towards the edge of the pool.

"Nice job," complimented Jeremy.

"That was a very nice dive," admired Isabella.

"Thanks," said Phineas. He then turned to his stepbrother and said, "You know Ferb, I wonder what Perry is up to?"

Xxx

Lawrence was sleeping the couch with the TV on. Perry the Platypus was on the couch next to him flipping through the channels.

Suddenly, Major Monogram was on the screen telling the secret agent his latest mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had another dastardly deed in the process and Perry was in need to stop him.

The platypus sighed after hoping to have a quiet morning ruined once more.

Xxx

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

The secret agent burst through the front door.

"Perry the Platypus?" yelled the mad scientist. Perry was on his guard when he noticed his feet was caught in cement.

"I got you now!" said Doofenshmirtz, "My latest plan is to have all the grills in the Tri-State Area stop working! I hate the fact they're using propane instead of classic charcoal! They think they are so big using their 'Go Green' strategy. But using charcoal is fun because you can use the leftover remains and draw a picture, see?"

The man showed Perry a cheap drawing of a stick figure on a plate.

Xxx

Buford had done a cannonball into the pool. Water splashed all over the deck and on some of the other swimmers.

"Buford, we haven't started the cannonball contest yet." stated Jeremy.

"I know but they are so much fun!" commented Buford.

Ferb was up next. He took his normal position on the diving board, took two steps, bounced, and had completed a simple tuck dive.

"Great job, Ferb." complimented Jeremy as Ferb hoist himself onto the deck.

"Ok, everyone," said the instructor, "We have a few minutes left so lets begin the cannon ball contest!"

All the children cheered. Each child had done one cannonball and had managed to make a decent sized splash. When it came to Burford's turn, however, he made the biggest splash in the water.

"I guess Buford wins." said Jeremy. There was a moment of silence and then all the children cheered for the big bully.

"Class is almost over so I need everyone to grab their towel and meet me back here," the teen with blonde hair instructed.

All the children went over to grab their towels. Jeremy walked into the main office and came back out with a box and several small white cards in his hands. All the children met back at the diving boards.

"These report cards were filled out by your instructor so be sure to give them to your parents." instructed Jeremy.

"All right!" exclaimed Phineas as he scanned his report card, "I get to move onto the Advance Dive class! What about you, Ferb?"

The boy with green hair showed his stepbrother his report card.

"Wait a go, Ferb!" Phineas cheered.

"I moved up, too!" said Isabella.

"Us too!" said Baljeet and Django at the same time.

"Hey, why am I in the same class?" demanded Buford a tad annoyed.

"I think it's because you did nothing but cannonballs for the past nine lessons." said Jeremy. Everyone in the pool gathered their belongings and started to leave.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" announced the assistant manager over the public announcer. "We will be closing soon but we will reopen from one to five o'clock. We hope to see everyone there!"

Xxx

"Not!" declared Chase as he clamped the P.A. microphone off. The cashier was a bit busy placing names inside binders as parents signed their kids up for the next session. Candace was helping clean up inside with putting red tubes away and placing new toilet paper into the girls bathroom.

"Candace," called the mom as she walked over towards the cash register.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I'm going to take the kids to go get some lunch then come back for the open swim. Do you want me to bring you and Jeremy something back?"

"Yes, please."

"Bye Jeremy! Bye Candace!" said Phineas as he and everyone walked back to the front.

"That's nice of your mom." said one of the lifeguards.

"Who is staying and who is leaving," Chased asked as he wanted to make sure that nothing would occur while he was away. Candace and Jeremy were both staying along with one other girl lifeguard. Everyone else walked out of the building to get lunch.

"You know your brothers weren't too bad of divers." observed Jeremy.

"You think so?" asked Candace.

"Yeah, both me and their original instructor agree. Maybe they could join the Dive Team next year for their age group."

"When are those held?"

"EARLY in the morning." explain the other lifeguard, "I dislike having to come to work that shift but my brother's on the team and he's quiet the rest of the morning."

Candace thought about that statement for a moment until she was interrupted by Jeremy who said, "My favorite part about swim lessons was receiving those popsicles when I was little."

"Mine, too." agreed Candace, "I loved getting them after drying off and then showing my parents my report card saying that I've been promoted."

"I liked pushing my brother into the pool for doing better than I did." laughed the other lifeguard.

Xxx

_Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated_!

Perry the Platypus attempted to move from his trap. The cement had dried up but it wasn't so deep. The secret agent reached over for a hammer that near the cement box and smashed the concrete. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had, yet again, a giant ray gun, to get ride of all the propane grills throughout the entire Tri-State Area.

"Perry the Platypus do you think I use too many ray guns in my schemes?" the evil man asked.

The semi-aquatic went to go turn off the machine. The mad scientist caught that and began to duke it out with his nemesis.

"Fine, don't answer my question!" he yelled. The platypus took his hammer and smashed the vast machine in which it exploded.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Xxx

"So how long do you all think it will be until we get someone?" asked Chase out loud to the rest of the co-workers as he returned. Jeremy and Candace looked at each other with a confuse look on their face.

"Oh, sorry On Call Rookies," apologized the assistant manager, "We ask each other how long we get to relax in this nippy office until someone comes along. This is just something we do to pass the time and make things interesting."

"I hope we don't have anyone until two o'clock!" said one lifeguard.

"I don't want anyone at all," said another. When it came to Candace to decide, she sighed, "Knowing my brothers, I say they'll be here as soon as we open."

Just then a car pulled up into the parking lot.

"Hey, there's already someone here." observed Jeremy. Everyone groaned.

Linda, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Django, Buford, Isabella, and her mom had arrived for open swim.

"Hi, Candace," greeted Phineas, "We're here to swim!"

"I thought you boys would get bored in a simple place like this." said Candace, "We only have two diving boards and one slide."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean something interesting can't happen." Phineas said with a wink as everyone walked into the bathrooms.

Candace started to become suspicious. The assistant manager reached over to the P.A. system and announced, "Attention swimmers: We are now open for everyone to swim. We just ask that if you hear a whistle being blown you get out of the water and WALK to where the bleachers are located. Thank you!"

"All right, I need three guards up." ordered Chase. Jeremy, Candace and one other lifeguard agreed.

Outside the sun beat down onto the pool, the decks, bleachers, and swimmers. While Candace was up in the chair, she couldn't help but keep some of her attention on her brothers.

More and more people arrived at the pool to cool off. Phineas and the gang were by the diving boards practicing the dives they had just completed in their morning class. Linda and Mrs. Garcia-Shapio were talking in the shade on the bleachers with the misters turned on cooling off the parents.

Not much had happen for the first hour the pool was open. People were entering and exiting the pool, the lifeguards were watching over everyone while still ordering people to walk. Whenever Candace was down for her fifteen minute break, she kept an eye on her brothers. Even though they looked like they were just playing, the teen with red hair couldn't help but think that they had some type of plan.

"Ok, I need everyone who's not up in the chair to go and clean the bathrooms." ordered the assistant manager.

"Clean the bathrooms?" asked Candace.

"Yup, it's the lifeguards' job since we don't have janitors like some pools do." explain the other female lifeguards, "Hence why I was happy there was another girl."

Both girls went and grabbed a hose and scrubbing brooms. Candace kept a close eye on her brothers as she walked to the bathrooms from the outside of the pool. As she scrubbed the bathroom floors, she couldn't think of anything but her brothers.

"What did he mean 'nothing interesting can't happen'?"

But, who was she suppose to report to?

Should she go straight to her mom?

The assistant manager?

Now that she thought about, she also had authority to tell swimmers what they could and could not do.

Just then, a whistle blew.

The other lifeguard blew her whistle too and ran out to the pool. Candace turned off the hose and went out to see what the commotion was about. As she ran out she heard over the P.A. system by the cashier saying, "Attention all swimmers: would everyone please exit the pool and head on over to the bleachers. Thank you!"

Outside all the swimmers were waiting where the bleachers were. Over in the pool Jeremy had a little kid grab onto the gutters.

"Are you alright?" he asked making sure the child was fine.

"Yes," the boy responded.

"That's good." Jeremy said as he helped the child out of the pool. The child ran over to his mother.

"OK, swimmers, we thank you for hopping out of the pool and following directions. You may WALK SLOWLY back to the pool." the cashier had said over the P.A. system. Everyone did just that.

Candace walked back to the bathrooms and sighed with relief that nothing huge had happen. She and the other lifeguard had placed everything back into the storage room and walked back into the office.

"Not bad, rookie." commended Chase.

"That sure was exhilarating." said Jeremy, "I'm glad that the child was alright."

When Candace was down on her break, she continued to watch her brothers carefully through the window in the main office.

"Candace, you're on your break, why do you keep looking at everyone?" asked Chase out of curiosity.

"I'm just looking at my brothers. I know they're up to something!" she answered.

"Sounds like they just need a taste of the back of your hand!" the other female lifeguard suggested as she slapped one hand with another making a smacking sound.

"You mean hit them?" Jeremy and Candace asked at the same time confused.

"Yep! Worked like a charm on my brother." she replied.

"Really?" asked Chase with more sarcasm than inquiry.

"For the most part." she said with an evil grin. The assistant manager got up, looked out the window, and asked out loud, "Which ones are your brothers again?"

Candace walked over to the window and pointed to the diving boards.

"They're the ones with the red and green hair."

"Interesting…" commented Chase.

Candace, Jeremy, and one boy lifeguard walked over to their positions.

"Hold on, boys!" said the one lifeguard as he got down from the high chair and allowed Candace to take his place.

"Go." she said after she was in the chair. Children came by and many of them just did cannonballs.

"I bet we could build a really nice pool," said Phineas as he and Ferb reapplied sun block to their skin, "We could have build even more water slides, a lazy river, inner tubes, a children's play structure, and even a pet sitting area."

Ferb nodded his head in agreement with everything the optimistic boy had just said.

"Too bad we forgot our tool box at home," Phineas remarked, "Otherwise we could have really spruced up this place."

The two boys were walking back to their group of friends when Phineas heard, "Hey, you in the orange trunks, come here for a moment."

One of the lifeguards was standing in front of the main office and had wanted Phineas to come over.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Phineas with hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Come in for a moment." instructed the assistant manager. The boy walked into the room where only lifeguards were allowed to be in.

"You're gonna ask HIM to do it?" asked the female lifeguard a tad surprised.

"Yup." answered Chase. The female lifeguard turn her attention to the young boy and ordered, "Make sure you go through the bathrooms when he's done talking with you."

She walked off but couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Yes?" Phineas asked as he looked at the blonde guy with a small beard who was looking out the window.

Chase gave a huge grin and said, "I need you to do something…"

Xxx

Perry the Platypus returned home with Lawrence still asleep and the TV still on. He awoke when he heard the platypus jump on to the couch. "Oh, there you are Perry."

He then fell back asleep.

Xxx

Like he was told, Phineas went through the bathrooms.

"What did the lifeguards want?" asked Isabella.

"I'll be right back." Phineas said with a smile, "I need to go tell my mom something."

The young boy went over to Linda and Mrs. Garcia-Shapio.

"Ok everyone, let's go back and do some cannonballs!" announced Phineas with a huge smile on his face as he walked back to the group.

"All right!" yelled Buford. The rest of the group just followed. All the children had jumped off the board and into the twelve foot deep pool. Candace kept a close eye on that group to make sure no one was up to anything.

This would Phineas's third time going off the diving board. He applied what he had learned in his classes. As he jumped off, the young boy turned around and slammed the diving board with his hands. He fell backwards into the water and was now faced down in the water and not moving.

Candace was unsure of what to do.

Should she just have him sit out for five minutes?

Have their mother take him home?

Tell her manager what's going on?

The young boy was still not moving. Candace felt her heart beating faster and faster as worried and concern build up inside her.

All the way to the other side of the pool a whistle was blown.

The young teen grabbed her inner tube, stepped off the ladder, and gently slid into the pool. She had the red tube in front of her as she paddled her way closer to the almost limp body. She let go of the tube and carefully placed one hand behind the boy's head and the other under the boy's chin. Her elbows were placed between the chest and shoulder blades. When she had a good grip, she gently turn the boy to have his face out of the water. As she paddled her way back to the deck she called out, "I need a backboard!"

There was an announcement calling out for everyone to get out of the water and move towards the bleachers. Chase, Jeremy, and the female lifeguard had ran out of the main office towards where the young teen and her brother were. They quickly had placed the body onto the board. They had strapped him by his head, chin, and upper body. Candace continued to feel her heart beet faster and faster.

Would her brother be alright?

Will he need to be sent to the hospital?

Will he be able to continue to build all of his fantastic machines?

"Ok, everyone, good job!" declared the assistant manager.

"Attention swimmers." announced the cashier, "You have just participated in a drill. The city needs to drill their guards to make sure that they are on their toes and take action when needed."

"WHAT?" asked Candace in disbelief.

"Yep," said the other female lifeguard, "We need to make sure everyone feels safe when they swim."

"How did I do?" asked Phineas who was still strapped to the backboard.

"Awesome kid!" praised Chase.

"Wait," said the female teen, "I thought On Call people don't need to be drilled?"

"I got bored," explain Chase plainly. Candace couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, but at the same time, felt relieved her brother was alright and she was able to do her job more confidently now then she had been at the beach.

"See, Candace?" laughed Phineas, "I told you something interesting might happen."

Candace slapped herself in her face for thinking her brother had something huge in mind to embarrassed her. She then had an idea as she thought back to her lifeguard class with Jeremy last summer. Candace turned from annoyed to an evil smile.

"Hey, Chase," she called her assistant manager with a huge grin, "I'm not sure if these straps are on tightly enough. Is there a way to check?"

Chase, Jeremy, and the other lifeguard also had an evil smile on their faces.

"I believe there is," Chase said as all four people moved to one side of the backboard that was still in the water with Phineas still on.

"Uh… guys, aren't you gonna untie me?" Phineas laughed nervously. They all grabbed it by the sides tilting slightly to one side.

"On the count of three." began Chase.

"What's going on?" the young boy asked anxiously.

"One…two…three!"

All four people had flipped the backboard into the water and then flipped it back to surface. Phineas coughed a little after not catching a good breath to hold. All four guards couldn't help but laugh like hyenas.

Candace then asked out loud, "Who says being a lifeguard isn't fun?"

**The End**

Chao- Well, just wanted to have Candace have her moment for once.


End file.
